I Think it's Time
by CaptainFire
Summary: It started as any normal day, that is, until a mysterious group comes to town with a hatred against the famous duo and their friends. Who are these people and why do they want to kill the gang? Can my OC's help everyone, plus themselves? And if so, how? Just a story I thunk of. First Fanfic, please no flames. Part one of my PnF saga.
1. Today is going to be different somehow

**Alright, so this is my first fanfiction and I am hoping that many people will like this. For this story I do not accept flames, only constructive thoughts. Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything, only my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

Thoughts in italics

Junior's POV:

I woke up this morning and did the usual routine, thinking today was going to be a normal day. But something kept nagging at me that today was going to change everything. _"Why though?"_

I decided to just ignore it, but it wouldn't stop pestering me. I went downstairs to see that my brothers were already eating. Matt was eating black widows and Danny plus Juan were eating talapia. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some lamb chops from the freezer and gently blew on it. Soon, it was roasted and fully-cooked. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, we have powers. We're what you can call hybrids, I'm a human with red dragon wings and sharp senses, plus a six sense. my powers is that I have the element of fire and lightning, I'm super agile, and my battle mode is a dragon. I have indefinite lives, you can kill me, but I won't die. Plus to be able to die, I have to receive a direct hit to something that kill a human super fast. Other than that, if the thing won't kill someone right away my body will just heal itself. Finally, I have a bow staff as a weapon.

We went to Phinamid's house just in time for the big plan. I heard yada, yada, yada, baseball, yada, yada, yada,skills, yada, increase tenfold. That was when Phinamid showed a small dome, like the size of a buggy. "Wait a second, you guys usually build something bigger than this, so I am guessing that Ferbmister saved space," I said

"Your right Junior! Were you actually paying FULL attention?" Phinamid teased.

"Nope!" I said proudly.

Phinamid chuckled "Well, let's get going."

...

No POV:

As the group entered the tiny dome, no one seemed to notice the strange figure covered from head to toe in black."Hehehehe, that is it, keep enjoying your 'perfect' summer, for I will take over the tri-state area and then the world, all while enslving your loved ones and destroying everything you own, just as you did to me. I will get you, FERB!"

* * *

**Uh-oh,dis doesn t look is dis man after ferb?howa ganna missa oc's deal with dis doo-doo?and whya mesa typ likein dis?find out onda next chapter of "I Think it's Time..."! Serious,whya mesa typ likein dis?**

**Read and Review**


	2. Really, on a weekend?

**Alright I forgot to mention this, but everyone is 13, except Danny, who is 11.**

**Danny: Hey, why am the youngling?**

**Me: Cause every group need a small and cute one.**

**Isabella:Hey I'm the cute one!**

**Me: No Izzy, your the super talented one who is in love with the leader. AKA: Phineas.**

**Isabella: *blush***

**Phineas: What?**

**Everyone: *face-slap* Nothing!**

**Me: Junior, do the disclaimer.**

**Junior: Fine, but you owe me one. CaptainFire does not own anything, only me,my bros. and the plot.**

* * *

Matt POV:

This day was full of twist, but let me get to the beginning. I woke up first and decided to get my food fresh so I went under the house and found my breakfast; Black widows. I am also a hybrid like my brothers. I'm a human with four extra limbs, plus a six sense. My powers are that I have the element of earth and (precious) metals, I'm super strong, and my battle mode is a giant tarantula. I have indefinite lives, you can kill me, but I won't die. Plus to be able to die, I have to receive a direct hit to something that kill a human super fast. Other than that, if the thing won't kill someone right away my body will just heal itself. Finally, I have a bow and infinite amount of arrows as a weapon.

So Junior told you the story, but I'll sum it up: Phineas made a baseball field that was as big as a buggy. Well I'll go from there. So we decided to enter the stadium. A strange computer said to us "Welcome to the best baseball park you will ever go to. Please step inside to elevator." We did as we were told, but as soon as the door closed, something shook the stadium. The lights inside the elevator flickered as the swung and shook. I turned to my brothers to see that they were looking at me with a look that said "Really, now." I pointed at myself and shook my head. I got my point to them and looked around and saw that Baljeet was clinging onto Buford for dear life, Phineas was hugging Isabella, who looked like she was going into Phineasland, and Ferb surprisingly was holding his cool.

I finally decided to pry the elevator open, me being claustrophobic, and let everybody out. We went outside and sawa giant mushroom cloud. "Really, who attacks a quiet city on the weekend?" Junior asked, a bit ticked off.

"Well, there is the Gree..." Juan started.

"Oh, don't get all technical on me!" Junior snapped.


	3. I think it's time

**I'm baack! Sorry everyone but right know I need to let my followers and others readers know some things. During the summer, I will probably not be updating on Fridays and Saturdays, seeing that I'm using the laptop my dad doesn't want me use for the fear of me putting a virus in here or something like that and my computer is too slow. Also this Sunday I won't be able to update around this time because I am going to Lake Tahoe. And know, back to the story. Matt?**

**Matt: Captainfire own nothing but me, my bros and the plot!**

* * *

Danny POV:

Okay, I will give you a brief intro of my morning and myself and I will continue the story. I woke up and went to Nile to go and get Juan and I some tilapia. I am also a hybrid. A human with visible gills and a shark fin flat on my back. My powers are that I have the element of water and blood, I'm super fast, and my battle mode is a shark. I have indefinite lives, you can kill me, but I won't die. Plus to be able to die, I have to receive a direct hit to something that kill a human super fast. Other than that, if the thing won't kill someone right away my body will just heal itself. Finally, I have a energy suit as a weapon.

Okay, back to the story, so we saw the explosion and after Juan and Junior argued, Junior ran up a wall, flipping to the top, and started running on peoples roofs. Juan just jumped to the scene, and Matt climbed the boys tree and was launched into the sky by a catapult in there. I made sure everyone was safe and then I ran to catch up with my brothers. I stopped and saw a bat looking thing in the air, but what caught me was that it was a purple bat that is gliding though the air in broad daylight. What really bothered was the lack of flying humans in the air. I decided to go to where the explosion took place.

When I got there, it looked like a war zone. Cars were on their sides and smoking. All of the building have turned into a pile of ashes or are scorched beyond recognition. I looked over and gasped. I saw black bones that were obviously burnt spelling out words. It said: We are the Evil Ones and we are not afraid to take any lives to get what we want. And right now, we want your friends dead!This includes Phines Flynn, Ferb Flecher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet Tjinder, and Buford Van Storm.

_Oh boy, we are in deep doo-doo. _I tought.

I went to find my brothers to find two a skeletons with clothes on them and I instantly knew who they were: Matt and Juan.

_What the-? _I thought.

Suddenly, I heard a moan. I turned around and saw Junior. I nearly wanted to puke. Half of him was normal with abit of black, but the other half looked like it was third degree burned. I went to him and saw that his breath was very shallow. Right before he had to die and regenerate, I heard him say: "Webslinger, where did you go," and with that he was gone. I gathered their bodies/skeletons and went to Phineas' house thinking _This is starting to make a bit more sense. If this has something to do with the gang, then I think it's time..._

* * *

**Well this is starting to get intesting. The title is now playing into the story. But it's probably time, for what? What will the next chaper reavle? Stick around and you'll find out! Please,p****lease,please,please,please,please read and review! I gotten no reviews and it's making me sad.**


	4. Agreed

**Sorry everybody! I have been having some technical difficulties with my laptop, but thankfully my computer works fine now and I will be updating from here now. Now back to the story.**

**I own nothing but my OCs and plot.**

* * *

Juan's POV:

Okay, today was one of the worst days of my life. For starters I fell out of my cloud bed and fell five miles to the ground with a large 'SPLAT'. Then while I was getting breakfast from the Nile, Danny in the form of a Bull shark swam over me and therefore, drowning me. So I thought that was the worst it could get, but no, when we arrived at the explosion site, it turned out the Green Goblin was behind this and threw a pumpkin bomb at Matt and I, burning everything except our skeleton into a gas. (**A/N: Much like in the 2002 ****Spider-man with 2 guys, and I am not taking that idea from them. I thought of that before I remembered that scene.**)

I forgot to mention that I am also a hybrid. I'm a human with bald eagle wings and sharp eye sight. My powers are that I have the element of air and clouds, I can jump super high, and my battle mode is a eagle. I have indefinite lives, you can kill me, but I won't die. Plus to be able to die, I have to receive a direct hit to something that kill a human super fast. Other than that, if the thing won't kill someone right away my body will just heal itself. Finally, I have a double-edged sword as a weapon.

Okay, present time: I woke up with the biggest headaches that I can have. I groggily looked around and saw green everywhere. "Wha..." I started

"Don't get up, you still have some burns that are still recovering ," a familiar voice said.

Suddenly, there was a flurry of voices.

"He's awake! Someone should get the chief!

"She is still dealing with Junior, he is in worst condition."

"No he isn't!"

"Do you know how to treat third degree burns? On half of someones body?"

"No."

"Well what about Gretchen?"

"She is calming Danny down."

"Well then who' s with-"

"Andyson."

"Wow, you're good."

That is how I got many of my patches!"

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"You don't remember us?" one said sounding hurt.

"Well, when my brothers and I are kill first the feeling in our body comes back, then our ability to speak, our hearing, our eye sight, and finally our memories." I stated.

"Oh... " they both said.

After a bit my sight came back and I saw Holly and Milly. "Do you guys know if I can go with my brothers?" I asked.

"Of corse you..." that is when Isabella, Andyson, and Gretchen came in. "They're gone!" They yelled.

"...can't," the girls tending me finished.

"Well then I shall be leaving," I said as I focused on our secret meeting place. The girls gasped as I teleported toward the place. I appeared in front of my brothers at Mr. Slushy Dawg.

"Alright, now that everyone is present: Danny, why did you call us here?" Matt asked.

"Because I think we should tell the gang what is going on before people other than us are murdered." Danny replied shakily.

Danny's POV:

I looked at my brothers and saw that they went bugged-eyed.

"Yep," Juan said

"Agreed" Matt said

"Totally," Junior said, "I remember how ,with the help of Spidey, we killed Green Goblin. So how is he still alive? And say anthing about the suit, cause that was the same guy, I know it!"

"Okay, with that settled, I only have one question," I said. My bros looked at me questionably. I smiled, ready to use Junior's catchphrase,"Who's up for an adventure?"


	5. We're baAack

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy.**

** I only own my OCs and the plot. Thoughts are italics, Thought-speaks are underlined.**

* * *

Junior POV:

We flew back to the Flynn-Fletcher household and I could see that everyone had posters with us on it. I also saw that Flip-Flop boy and Meatheat were arguing, same with Phinamid and Ferb, while lovestruck girl was trying to break the brother up. I said to my bros, "Guys, somethings going on. Go into stealth mode."

I relaxed myself and before I knew it I was invisible, as were my brothers. We floated down to the backyard and first floated to the nerd and the bully.

"Look we don't need to file a missing report on them, they have only been gone for an hour."

"But law says that you must file a missing report on any person or being immediately if they do not return."

"The brothers have been gone for more than just an hour, they're find."

"_Okay I am bored of this._" I went to the brothers and saw them arguing about the same thing._  
_

"Guys, apparently we are 'missing'," I said.

"What? We've only been gone for a hour." Matt skeptically said.

"I agree with Matt, we've been gone for more than a hour before, why are they so worried all of a sudden?" Danny imputed.

"Who knows," Juan said, "C'mon, lets just reappear."

"Okay, you first," I said, trying to keep a smile off my face. I looked at my brothers and saw them doing the same thing as well.

" 'K " He said as he re-appeared, in the air. I whispered "Cartoon form: Juan: on" and Juan stood in the air with a skeptical look on his face.

"Why didn't you transform first," He asked.

"Because I'm wise," I countered.

He looked confused, so I pointed toward the ground. He looks down and turns frightened as his body started sinking to the ground. Before fully falling to the ground, he pulled out a sign that reads Yikes!

"Ahh... cartoons." I said before lowering myself to the ground and re-appearing. Once we all appeared, we walked though the gates.

"Were baaAck!" I said. I didn't get any hugs, name-calling or even heads nods, so I looked around and saw them arguing. "Guys?" I said.

No response.

"Guyyyyyyyyys,"

Nothing

"GUYS!" I yelled, a bit ticked.

Everyone started yelling louder.

I got pretty annoyed by then, so I blew a shrill, whistle.

That got their attention.

"GUYS!" The gang yelled.

I decided to play innocent and asked "What were you guys arguing about?"

I saw the boys about to answer, but Isabella cut them to the chase, "They were arguing whether to report you guys missing or not.

Me: "Huh? We've been gone for about an hour or so. We've been gone for longer than that."

Izzy: "Well, with the injuries you got and your sudden disappearance got us worried."

"Gotcha," I said, giving her a wink. I don't have a crush on her. She's just a friend, but I decided to help her see if Phineas has feelings for her. I say it's obcious, but love is blinding. I don't know. Anyways, Phineas came close, and I mean REALLY close, to Izzy and said, "Dude, it looks like something is bothering you."

I sighed. "Take a seat. It's a long story."


	6. It's story timelast chapter (Bummer)

**I own my OC's and the plot.**

**P.S. This chapter will mostly be all talking.**

* * *

"It all started when we found out that we had powers. Our grandmother died, so we went to her funeral to see if we were in her will. It was pretty packed, all my cousins were there. Well, most of them anyways. She made a video will that started a big adventure that killed 500+ people. But our grandma left a secret message for us. That revealed our powers to us. The lawyer also gave us a prophecy on a old scroll. It said:

_There will be a day_

_Were bad and horrid come together_

_To form a evil that the world has never know_

_Only the power of the five:_

_The oblivious boy,_

_The silent but deadly brother,_

_The wanna-be mate,_

_The intimadator,_

_And the genius._

_With the help of the element wielders_

_Can they vanquish evil once and for all._

We didn't understand at first, and we still don't truly understand. We just know that we; Me ,Matt, Danny, Juan, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet, have something to do with it and this strange new baddie is part of this "evil". We need to get you guys powered up." I said as I teleported us all.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the short and bad chapter, I had writers block I think. I didn't have much imagination now and days. But thanks to gravity5, I got a good idea. My next story will be a cross-over with something, so I will make another story not related to the saga but still with Phineas and Ferb. I will be dropping hints of what is the crossover with. So I'll have a contest see if one of my fellow readers will gess who will the gang meet in my next story of my PnF saga. If you have an idea, please PM me. Also, I have no idea what to have the gang's power be. I'll have a contest for that too. Same idea as the last one. I will announce the winner of this contest in the next story and the winner of the other one I will PM them. **


End file.
